Mercenaries
"...already had they spent well-nigh all that they had, both in the sojourn that they had made there and in the great payments that they had made for the fleet. And they said that they could in no wise go thither; and if they should go thither, they would accomplish nothing there, for they had neither victuals nor substance wherewith to sustain themselves." — Robert de Clery, On the Conquest of Constantinople, Ch 16 Starting from October 2012, mercenaries will be changed. From now on, some factions have exclusive access to unique mercenaries, and only UUS shall become mercenaries through coding. Mercenaries will still be accessible from the Outpost. The old mercenary list has been shifted to the Talk page, in case we find more space for them. Ready-use units Dark Age (Note: these are arranged in terms of cost) Zanji warrior Weaker than other heavy infantry, but is resistant to attrition and trains faster) Basque warriors Based off Feudal Retinue. Faster to train and run than normal shield bearers, but dangerous nonetheless. Clad in simple leather armour like ghazis. Has a 50% resistance penalty, but trains 200% faster. Daylamid skirmisher Hits harder than the kerne, but has less hitpoints and the ability to resist attrition. Kipchak horse archer A weaker cavalry archer, far cheaper than a camel archer but still lethal in huge numbers. Has a 50% resistance penalty, but trains 200% faster, and uses one of the skins Super7700 created. Castle Age mercenaries (req Commerce 3 (Caravans) to be created) Almogavars Fierce mountain men from the heart of Spain, armed with javelins. Fairly mediocre against infantry, but performs well against cavalry - a complete copy of the Basque Warrior, only with different weapons. Norman Adventurer Petty noble cavalry from France. Imperial Era mercenaries Imperial Era mercenaries require Commerce level 5 (Guilds) in order to be created. Yangombi impi not very powerful, but is fast on foot in your territory, and is resistant to attrition) Hashishin An exact replica of the Muslim fedayeen, but only available in the Imperial Era to non-Europeans, for a very high wealth cost. Russia, Venice and Mongolia are all notorious for being capable of recruiting these hired killers to do their bidding. Bee's Nest Devastating rocket-launching barrow, based off the catapult in animation. Gajnal mahout retails all features of the culverin mahout, but is still easy prey to archers, marksmen and especially siege weapons. Is powerful and has no other special ramp cost requirements) Codable mercenaries (Note: these are arranged in terms of cost) Dark Age Camel archer An even weaker version than the Bedouin archer (has a 50% resistance penalty, but trains 200% faster), but still can outrange jinetes, mounted skirmishers and other cavalry archer units within this age. Camel archers can resist attrition. Kerne Is weaker than its cousin the ceithernn, but is faster trained. Brigand Same range as the helwr, but is much weaker even though it trains faster, and yet retains the same amount of damage and rate of fire) Galloglaich heavy infantry Adept at cutting apart cavalry, but is much weaker than Scottish Cliarthaire: has a 50% resistance penalty, but trains 200% faster. Castle Age mercenaries Iranian heavy cavalry Based off Scholarii, but weaker. Breton horse Based off Frankish cavalry. Balt spearmen Based off Gwynedd spears. Caucasus Mountain Men Hardy warriors, all armed with an axe - as strong as the Slavic Axemen, but cost tonnes of wealth. Imperial Era mercenaries Imperial Era mercenaries require Commerce level 5 (Guilds) in order to be created. Reisläufer Based off Italian infantrymen, but with a different skin. Gasmoulikon exact copy of the Rizico, only available in III and with an added wealth ramp cost) Balkan stradiot Completely similar in appearance and stats as the Iberian 2 jinetes, these men are known for riding and raiding, but will die easily if swarmed by lighter medium cavalry. Genoese crossbow equal to 2 Orsini Assassins, but with a higher cost in wealth and faster training speed. Freelancer (Equivalent to Dauphin's knights, but with a high wealth cost yet faster train time) Battle wagon another version of the War Wagon. Except it is trainable only in III, with a higher wealth cost to match) Magyar artillerist faster to recruit than Orban's cannon, but is slower and fires less frequently. The Artillerist can only be healed if near a holy chapter or a German supply wagon) Cossacks Based off Mongol khorchin. Category:Units